ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Try This at Home
Don't Try This at Home is the second episode of the third season, and the fourty-sixth overall episode, of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on October 5, 2007. The episode was written by Laurie McCarthy and Teddy Tenenbaum, and directed by Ian Sander, and recieved a total of 8.91 million viewers. The Bloody Mary urban legend is revived at the university when a girl goes into a coma, and Melinda must determine if there's truth to the tale or a ghost is involved. Melinda helps a group of college girls after one of their friends dies and begins to haunt them. Melinda must get Rachel to believe she is not Bloody Mary. Plot Synopsis Jim brings a catatonic girl, Allison, from the nearby college campus to the hospital. She is unresponsive but her eyes are open, her face frozen in fear or shock. While Melinda and her husband discuss the girl's sad and perplexing state, she notices that the girl's friends are acting strangely, covering mirrors in the room and huddling together while they talk in low whispers. Melinda senses the presence of a ghost and approaches the girls to learn more. The girls, Jenna and Sloane, listen nervously and respond to Melinda's questions up to a point, telling her that they hadn't been there to see what had happened to their friend. Melinda gently tries to tell them that, if they are frightened, they should tell her because she can help them. She is rebuffed and asked to leave by Sloane. Melinda finds that the rumors on campus are blaming the notorious ghost, Bloody Mary, for the girl's catatonic state and that a website is circulating that provides a countdown to the moment that the girl will pass from catatonia to death. This is predicted to take place four days after the onset of symptoms. Rick tells Melinda that the Bloody Mary mythos can be categorized as an Urban Legend, one that shows up at various times and places throughout history. Not at all convinced that a ghost would behave in this way, Melinda begins to believe that the ghost is a local phenomenon, most likely a recently deceased person with a personal connection to one of the girls. Jim and Delia question this logic. They don't understand why the Bloody Mary scenario is unlikely. Melinda says that she is not able to say that a ghost who haunts the entire world is impossible but her experience with ghosts has taught her that they are far more likely to haunt specific people, rather than areas or places. Meanwhile, a shaky Jenna is terrorized by a vision in the reflective surfaces of an elevator and succumbs to the same catatonic state as Allison. Research in the archives leads Melinda to a ghost who tells her the story of a local girl whose death precipitated the local version of the Bloody Mary legend. Mistakenly buried alive by her father when he thought she had died from an incredibly contagious disease, the girl had then suffocated while trying to claw her way out of her grave. Her father, who had tied a cord attached to a bell to her wrist in the event that, should she wake up, there would be an alarm to alert them, dug her up when he found the bell pulled over. Inside her coffin, he found Mary bloody, with ravaged fingers that were missing their nails from scraping them against the wood. Sloane, who has, by now, completely barricaded herself in her dorm room, tells Melinda that the first victim was not Allison. In fact, the first incident took place last semester, when Bloody Mary killed a quiet girl named Rachel who volunteered to summon her first. When Melinda visits the supposed former home of the Bloody Mary and her family and calls to Mary, a bloody hand reaches out from inside a mirror and Melinda hears bells. Later, when Jim asks her if that proves it, she is still skeptical, pointing out that the bells sounded recorded and that the hand still had all its nails. In a conversation with Rachel's parents, she learns that Rachel had a weak heart and that her heart monitor had an alarm. By now, she is almost completely sure that the ghost is actually Rachel herself. This news does nothing to calm Sloane, who now reveals that she took the dare one step further by sneaking up on Rachel as she summoned Bloody Mary. Sloane says that this must be why she's being saved for last. It was all her fault. She again rejects Melinda's help and goes back into hiding. When Rachel comes for Sloane, Melinda steps in, informing her that she knows that she is Rachel not Mary. Rachel angrily protests that she is Mary and disappears. Melinda grimly says that she knows where she will be. Rachel is in the cemetery looking for her grave. Melinda tells her that she won't find it because it is not there. Because she is not Mary. As Rachel begins to remember, she says that, as a ghost, she can go anywhere, do anything. She's not stuck or trapped. Melinda realizes that this is why Rachel truly empathized with Bloody Mary--she understood what it was like to be buried alive. Melinda convinces Rachel to say goodbye to her parents, who are guilt-stricken over allowing their daughter the freedom that led to her death, and to forgive Sloane, who has been left in a fragile state, as trapped by her fear as Rachel ever was by her illness or parents' protectiveness. Guest Starring *Mae Whitman as Rachel Fordham *Autumn Reeser as Sloane Alexander *Camille Chen as Jenna *Kris Lemche as Scott the Ghost *Kevin Kilner as Bill Fordham *Stephanie Erb as Lisa Fordham *Max Hoffman as Brian *Courtnee Draper as Allison *Katy Boyer as Eliza Mumford *Rob Elk as Dr. Horace Mumford Spirits *Mary *Rachel Notes *The real bloody Mary is seen in the ending of the episode. Trivia *Rachel had thought she was bloody mary. Quotes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes